


【魔道祖師｜忘羨】過冬

by akane_kaku



Category: MDZS, 魔道祖师 - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 | Módào Zǔshī (Cartoon), 魔道祖師
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akane_kaku/pseuds/akane_kaku
Summary: *原著向婚後*日常*千字短篇
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship, 忘羡 - Relationship, 忘羨
Kudos: 1





	【魔道祖師｜忘羨】過冬

魏無羨衣不蔽體，手腳併用地抵住懸在自己上方已經寬衣解帶的藍忘機，苦口婆心地勸道：「真的，含光君你聽我說，這天太冷了，要是弄完你還去給我打水沐浴，我……唔嗯！」

藍忘機不跟他廢話，一手一膝彎，挌開他的雙腿把自己嵌進去，面上也覆唇堵了上去……

Read on [Wordpress【魔道祖師｜忘羨】過冬](https://akane2kaku.wordpress.com/2020/12/11/%e3%80%90%e9%ad%94%e9%81%93%e7%a5%96%e5%b8%ab%ef%bd%9c%e5%bf%98%e7%be%a8%e3%80%91%e9%81%8e%e5%86%ac/)


End file.
